D'un monde à l'autre
by Cally-sama
Summary: Sephiroth, recraché par la rivière de la vie se retrouve près des nouveaux laboratoires de la Shinra... qui ne sont pas désert. Là se trouve une fille qui dit ne pas venir de ce monde. Au contact de cette fille, Sephiroth pourra t il changer ?
1. Chapitre Zéro

**D'un monde à l'autre**

**Auteur :** Cally-sama  
**Titre :** D'un monde à l'autre  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas les miens ( et entre nous, ça vaut mieux pour eux... ).  
**Résumé :** Un Sephiroth recraché par la rivière de la vie se retrouve par le plus pur des hasard dans un des nouveaux laboratoires de la Shinra... qui n'est pas désert. Là se trouve une fille qui dit ne pas venir de ce monde. Sephiroth, au contact de cette fille, pourra-t-il changer ?  
**Couples :** Eto... Vous verrez ( en fait Cally-sama ne sait pas encore... )  
**Note :** Crossover entre "La quête d' Ewilan" et "Final Fantasy VII ".

Prologue

Rivière de la vie

Une immense étendue verte. La rivière de la vie.

Un homme se réveille là. Il a les cheveux argents, et des yeux verts qui brillent d'un éclat irréel. Il se lève, en se tenant la tête.

"Ouah... qu'est-ce... "fut son commentaire.

"Sephiroth... enfin tu te réveille" fit une voix.

Le dénommé Sephiroth sursauta, et regarda partout autour de lui. Ce qui fit rire la voix.

"Je suis derrière toi" dit-elle.

Sephiroth se retourna. Il vit une jeune fille de plus ou moins vingt ans, avec des yeux verts et cheveux châtains regroupés en une tresse. Seules deux mèches dépassaient de son front.

"La Cetra... "

"Heureuse de te voir." dit cette dernière.

Sephiroth lui tourna le dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" dit-il froidement.

"Que tu es désagréable, mon pauvre Sephiroth. Pourtant, c'est tellement rare que je ne reçoive de la visite, ici, donc je suis quand même contente de te voir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Aerith sourit.

" Je suis venue te donner une nouvelle chance de vie. "

" ... "

" Sephiroth, dans ta vie tu as commis trop de méfait. Trop pour que la rivière de la Vie ne te garde en son sein. "

" ... "

" Pour expier tes fautes, tu vas devoir retourner sur terre et... changer. "

Sephiroth qui n'avait pas dit mot jusque là prit la parole.

" Changer... que veux-tu dire ? "

" Changer dans l'esprit des gens. Pour que quand ils parleront de toi, ils ne disent plus " Heureusement qu'il est mort " " Il était profondément mauvais " " Espérons qu'il ne reviendra pas " comme maintenant, mais qu'ils disent " C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit revenu ". Au moins une personne doit le penser. "

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

" Je suis pas intéressé. "

Aerith ouvrit de grand yeux, étonnée. Personne n'avais jamais reçu de telles propositions avant lui, mais il osait refuser... Pourtant, elle dit d'un ton sans réplique:

" Tu n'as pas le choix, j'en suis désolée. "

" ... "

" Si tu réussis, quand tu mourras, pour de bon cette fois, tu pourra retourner dans la rivière de la vie. "

" Et si j'échoue ? "

" Alors tu erreras pour l'éternité dans le monde à la manière d'un fantôme, sans pouvoir faire savoir à personne que tu es là. Seul pour l'éternité. "

" Et je n'ai pas le choix, tu dis... "

" Non. "

Sephiroth fit mine de réfléchir à ce que lui avais dit Aerith. D'accord, il allait retourner dans ce monde. Après, il pourrait choisir. Se donner la mort, et se refaire en spectre, ou tenter la nouvelle vie qu'on lui offrait. Au final, il se tourna vers la jeune Cetra et dit:

" Je suis prêt. "

" Bien ! "

Aerith prit les mains de l'ex-général entre les siennes. Elle le gratifia d'un des sourires doux dont elle avait le secret.

" Rend-moi service, s'il te plaît... Si jamais tu croise Cloud, dis-lui que je pense à lui... "

Avant que Sephiroth ait pu répondre, une lumière blanche éclatante, mais point aveuglante, l'entoura. Il devint de plus en plus transparent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

" Bonne chance ! " dit encore la vois de la jeune fille.

Gaïa, dans un des labo de la Shinra Corp.

Dans un bureau, accoudé a son bureau, un scientifique parlait à une femme.

" Vous dites que cette gamine aurait plus de puissance encore que le grand Sephiroth, si elle suivait un traitement à la Mako ? "

" Absolument, mon cher. Elle possède, comme vous avez pu le constater, un pouvoir spécial. "

Ça, pour avoir pu constater, il avait constaté ! En un mot, répété trois fois, elle avait tué trois de ses hommes. Sans comprendre comment, leur coeur s'était soudain arrêté de battre. Le cerveau de fonctionner. le sang de passer des les veines. Et les gardes s'étaient effondrés. Quand elle disait "meurs", les gens lui obéissant...

L'homme regarda la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait le visage atrocement brûlé, comme si son visage était passé dans la lave... et pas que son visage d'ailleurs. Ses mains, son cou, tout son être. Pas un seul centimètre carré de peau n'était intact. Ses cheveux, si courts, ne poussaient que par certains endroits sur son crâne.

Pourtant, elle avait dû être une belle femme avant... Eléa Ril' Morienval.

Elle disait venir d'un monde appelé "Gwendalavir", où certaines personnes pratiquaient le don du "dessin", un art qui permettait de créer des objets rien qu'en les imaginant...

" Cette fille possède-t-elle le don du "dessin", comme vous ? "

" Pas vraiment... C'est un art, proche de celui du dessin, mais ce n'est pas ça... Vous le constaterez bien par vous même. Je dois m'en aller. "

" De quoi ? Attendez ! "

Trop tard, elle avait disparu comme elle était venue... Soupirant, l'homme se leva. Il n'avait presque rien compris à ce qu' Eléa avait dit, mais qu'importe... Il comptait bien étudier le don de cette fille.

La fille en question, sanglée et bâillonnée à une table d'opération se débattait faiblement contre les liens. Les somnifères et les calmants injectés ne parvenaient pas à l'endormir, à peine à la faire somnoler. Eléa Ril' Morienval avait bien raison, grâce a ce don, cette fille pourrait bien être aussi dangereuse que Sephiroth, plus même. Et si ils arrivaient à l'utiliser, elle deviendrait un atout non-négligeable...

Voila, fin du prologue ! cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et laissez des coms, ça prend 10 secondes, et ça fait plaisir :)


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier:**

_Où l'ex-Général fait preuve d'humanité_

_Hello les gens :)_

_Tout d'abord, réponses aux Reviews :D _

**Ariane**: Bah, au départ je comptais pas la publier, c'était juste une idée, mais pour finir, sur insistance ( ça se dit, ça ? ) d'une amie à moi, j'ai finit par l'envoyer :) Merci pour ton coms !

**Mandil Peredhel**: Merci à toi aussipour ta review ! Comme je l'ai dit à Ariane, au départ je ne pensais pas la publier, mais mon amie a eu raison s'insister, je vois ! Si mon histoire plait au moins à une personne, alors ça vaut le coup de la publier ! Si c'est plus, c'est encore mieux :D

**Ysa**: Voila la suite :) Toute chaude, toute sortie de Word ! Merci pour ton soutient !

_A vous trois, mon amie et à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic, qui l'ont appréciée mais qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, merci pour vos pensées ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'envoie la suite !_

_Au milieu de nulle part_

La première chose que Sephiroth sentit en se réveillant fut le contact douloureux des cailloux contre sa nuque. Puis un froid, glacial. Il ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt pour les protéger de la lumière éclatante du soleil. Il se souvenait de son passage dans la rivière de la vie comme d'un rêve. Il se sentait changé en profondeur au niveau du caractère.

Il se remémora les paroles qu' Aeris avait prononcé et se mit à rire rire. " Si tu vois Cloud, dis-lui que je pense à lui... " Ben voyons. L'idée de se pointer devant son assassin en sortant" Yo, vieux. Y a la cetra qui me demande de te dire qu'elle pense à toi. Et à part ça, la vie est belle ? ".

Sephiroth se releva, ses yeux maintenant habitués à la lumière aveuglante du soleil, et contempla l'endroit où il se trouvait. De droite à gauche, ce n'était que des étendues de pierre. Tout était désert. Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit avant. Un reflet brillant, provenant du sol, lui fit baisser les yeux

Tout près de lui, à trois mètres, il repéra sa Masamune. Le long katana étincellait au soleil, semblant attendre son propriétaire.

Un détail attira l'attention de l'ex-Général. Au loin, il distinguait deux espèces de pillier noir, deux colonnes de fumée. Semblables à celles que dégagerait une usine. Tant mieux, il pourrait demander des renseignement sur où il se trouve et où est le prochain village le plus proche. Il ramassa son sabre et se mit en chemin. L'idée ne l'effleura pas une seconde que les gens seraient pris de peur à la vue du grand Sephiroth, ancien général à la Shinra, qui avait essayé par deux fois de détruire le monde, et qui a failli y arriver.

_Bureau du professeur Shin, chercheur de la Shinra_

Le professeur Shin, accoudé à son bureau, écoutait ce que son vis-à-vis lui disait, à propos de la fillette ramenée par Eléa Ril' Morienval, avec un air d'ennui profond.

- Les calmants et somnifères ne suffisent pas à l'endormir, Monsieur. Nous lui injectons des doses de cheval par intraveineuse toutes les heures, mais ça l'assomme tout au mieux...

- Avez-vous essayé l'anesthésie au gaz, Aizawa ? demanda le professeur Shin.

_- _Oui, bien sur... Mais elle semble faire une réaction allérgique assez forte à l'anésthésiant qui pourrait très bien la tuer, répondit ledit Aizawa.

Le professeur Shin bailla sans retenue, et dit à son collègue:

- Alors injectez-lui la Mako sans anésthésie...

- Quoi ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Vu sa taille, son poids, et son faible gabarit, son organisme ne le supporterais pas...

- Si je me souviens bien, les membres du SOLDAT avaient eux aussi, pendant leurs enfance, reçu de la Mako.

- Oui, bien sur... Mais leurs organismes n'était pas affaiblis à cause des somnifères. En plus, certains enfants ne le supportèrent pas ! N'oubliez pas que cette enfant n'est pas le grand Sephi... commença à s'énerver Aizawa.

- Assez ! hurla le professeur Shin.

Aizawa se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, alors que son supérieur s'était levé et le toisait avec fureur.

- Ici, c'est moi qui commande, pas vous, dit Shin d'une voix dangereusement calme. Votre rôle n'est pas de protester mais d'obéir. Si je dis d'injecter la Mako à cette fillette, vous le faites. Si je dis de ne pas l'anésthésier, vous le faites. Si je dis de la tuer, vous le faites aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui allez lui injecter la Mako. Non, continua-t-il alors que son interlocuteur ouvrait la bouche, ne dites rien, exécutez les ordres.

Le professeur Shin fixa Aizawa dans les yeux, une lueur cruelle dans le regard. Il le regarda ainsi pendant une dizaine de seconde, pour bien asseoir son autorité.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer, termina le professeur, d'un ton ironique et moqueur.

Aizawa sortit en maugréant et pestant silencieusement contre son supérieur. Ceux qui avaient connus Hojo le considéraient commeson " double psychologique ". Cruel, comme Hojo. Sadique, comme Hojo. Impitoyable, comme Hojo. Il se fichait que sa " fillette ", comme il l'appelle sur ses documents, souffre du traitement à la Mako. Que ce soit encore une petite fille. Qu'elle devrait être en train de jouer avec ses amis, plaisanter, rire, grandir, s'épanouir... au lieu de servir de jouet à une bande de scientifiques sans scrupules. Tout ce qui intéressait le professeur Shin, c'était les sous et la gloire qu'il pourrait tirer de cette fillette si jamais ils arrivaient à en faire une arme.

_Devant les laboratoires de la Shinra:_

( Si je m'étais attendu à atterrir ici... )

Sephiroth contemplait, incrédule, le panneau indiquant " Shinra Corporation " devant lui. Pourtant, il pensait que Rufus Shinra avait abandonné son projet de reconstruction de la Shinra pour essayer de trouver une solution pour sauver la planète...

( Il changera jamais... )

Sephiroth le savait, personne ne le renseignerait sur l'itinéraire à prendre pour rejoindre le village le plus proche. Si il entrait, on le supplierait de ne pas faire de massacre, de laisser la vie sauve aux gens qui travaillaient dans l'entreprise, ils promettraient de ne rien dire sur son retour, proposeraient de l'aider dans son projet en échange de leur vies. Ils ne savaient pas c'était quoi, son projet mais de toute façon ils l'aideraient si ils pouvaient survivre un jour de plus...

L'ex-général pensa à passer son chemin et à continuer tout droit, mais alors qu'il tournait les talons, un hurlement suraigu retentit, un hurlement de douleur. Une voix féminine, c'était trop aigu pour être celle d'un homme. Une fille. Une petite fille. Sephiroth en était sur.

Avant, il n'aurait même pas preté attention à un cri pareil. Il aurait peut-être même sourit en imaginant les souffrances endurées par cette gamine, mais là... Peut-être était-ce son contact avec la rivière de la vie qui l'avait changé ? Ou les paroles d'Aeris ? Ou les souvenirs des souffrances qu'il avait lui-même enduré, lorsqu'il était un cobaye d'Hojo ? En tout cas, il entra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment...

Seulement dix minutes après que Sephiroth soir entré, le chaos régnait déjà dans le bâtiment. Les employés hurlaient, déclanchaient les alarmes, essayaient de fuir le bâtiment, pleuraient, suppliaient pour leur vie... alors que lui n'avait encore rien dit, rien fait.

Profitant de ce que personne ne barrait sa route, Sephiroth se dirigea vers un ascenseur. Dans son souvenir, les expériences faites sur les sujets humains se déroulaient aux sous-sols, pour éviter d'alerter les gens travaillant aux abords du bâtiment. Maintenant, ce n'était plus la peine, le seul village se trouvait à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de distance, et il n'y avait plus que des scientifiques travaillant ici, tous parfaitement au courant des abominations produites dans les étages inférieurs...

L'ex-Général descendit jusqu'au -5. Là, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut accueilli par une bonne vingtaine d'hommes armés qui le mettaient en joue. Quand tous appuyèrent sur la détente de leurs armes, Sephiroth, dans un prodigieux réflèxe du à son entraînement surhumain, tira la Masamune de son fourreau et fit un mouvement de rotation avec son arme, si rapidement que toutes les balles se fraccassèrent sur ce bouclier improvisé. Ce fut pareil pour la deuxième volée de balles, puis pour la troisième, la quatrième... jusqu'à ce que les chargeurs des tireurs soient vides.

Sephiroth se mit en position d'attaque, sabre pointé vers l'avant, dans le but de réduire en rondelles ce groupes d'inconscients qui avaient osés s'en prendre à lui. Mais alors qu'il voyait l'étincelle de terreur s'allumer dans leurs yeux à tous, il changea d'avis. L'ex-Général rengaina son sabre, libérant le passage vers l'ascenseur où s'empressaient de s'engouffrer les ex-assaillants.

Pourquoi leur avait-il laissé la vie sauve ? Par pitié, peut-être. Parce qu'il voulait savoir à qui appartenait les gémissement qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du couloir, sûrement. Ces types allaient sûrement avertir la population du retour du grand Sephiroth, Cloud allait sûrement se lancer à sa recherche pour l'éliminer... tant pis, le mal était fait.

( J'aviserais )

Il reprit son chemin, pour arriver à une espèce de salle d'opération. Dans la salle d'opération, un tas d'instruments chirurgicaux, une table à sangles, un appareil équipé de capteurs, une pochette contenant un liquide vert luisant. Et sur la table, une fille, celle qu'il avait entendu, Sephiroth en était certain. Mais pas de médecins, ils avaient dû fuir aussi.

Elle était inconsciente. La Mako lui rentrait dans le corps par perfusion, c'était elle qui arrachait ses gémissement de souffrance à cette fillette, malgré son état. Lui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation d'intense brûlure que provoquait le produit. D'un geste brusque, il enleva la perfusion, arracha les capteurs, et détacha la fillette. Elle avait 12 ans, tout au plus, des cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient un peu avant les épaules,portait une tenue blanche d'hôpital, était terriblement maigre et avait un air de souffrance terrible sur le visage, même si il avait enlevé la perfusion de Mako.

( Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? )

Il était temps de partir, maintenant. Il fallait prendre cettegamine, la tirer de cet endroit, trouver ses parents, la leur rendre... se comporter en quelqu'un de bien, comme il avait décidé de le faire. Mais auparavant, il allait trouver le responsable, celuià cause de qui cette enfant était dans cet état, et bonnes résolution ou pas, il allait lui faire passer la Masamune au travers de la gorge.

Laissant la fillette surla table, sachant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il inspecta chaque pièce du couloir, tous les bureaux, les découvrits tous déserts. Tout le monde était parti, quand il était dans la salle d'opération sûrement.

Continuant ses recherches, il attérit dans un espèce de laboratoire, avec partout des éprouvettes, des feuilles de notes, des bouteilles de produits plus ou moins rares... et, posé bien en évidence sur une table, une boule brune aux reflets ambrés, presque dorée... Une matéria. Mais tellement bizarre... d'une couleur que Sephiroth n'avait encore jamais vue sur une matéria. Aux alentours, pas d'indication sur le pouvoir de cette boule. Dans le doute, l'ex-Général la prit, puis retourna dans la salle ou l'attendait la gamine sans plus fouiller la pièce. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne pesait rien...

D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la salle, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Bien caché derrière un bureau, le professeur Shin soupira de soulagement. il ne l'avait pas vu, ça lui avaitcouté la gamine et la matéria, mais au moins il était vivant...

Sortir de la Shinra posa aussi peu de problèmes à Sephiroth que pour rentrer, vu que personne ne s'opposait à lui. D'ailleurs, c'est simple, ils avaient tous fui...

En sortant dans le désert de cailloux, il se mit à réfléchiur. Il avait tiré cette gamine de l'enfer, c'était très bien, mais qu'un faire maintenant ? Où vivait-elle ?

Qui étaient ses parents ?

Elle seule pouvait lui répondre, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle se réveille, ce qui prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, au milieu de nulle part... Il faudrait au moins rejoindre une ville qui possédait un hotel qui puisse les loger. Mais, petit problème: Il était le Grand Sephiroth, connu et craint du monde entier. Quel hotel pourrait lui offrir une chambre, avec son passé ?Avec un soupir, il se mit en marche, direction plein Sud, la fillette dans les bras.

La fillette en question frissonna imperceptiblement, dans sa fine tenue blanche de malade. Elle sentait qu'elle bougeait. Non, pas qu'elle bougeait, qu'on la bougeait. Son corps lui semblait terriblement lourd, il luiétait impossible de lever le petit doigt. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait remuer, avec beaucoup de mal, c'était les paupières. Elle s'attendait à voir les néons du couloir, persuadée qu'on allait encore lui injecter ce foutu produit brûlant dans les veines, la faire souffrir... pourtant, ce fut le ciel qui s'offrit à son regard jaune.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

De plus, elle n'était pas sur un brancard, elle était dans les bras d'un homme. Un homme qui ne portait pas la tenue blanche des médecins de la Shinra, mais un manteau de cuir souple. Il avait de très longs cheveux argentés, et un regard vert irréel... L'homme n'avait aucun rapport, de près ou de loin, avec ces types de là-bas...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de quitter la Shinra, que déjà les bras de Morphée se refermaient sur elle.

Sephiroth n'avait rien remarqué.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux:**

_Où l'on assiste à l'éveil de la fillette_

_Hello, tout le monde !_

_Voici les réponses aux réviews !_

**Mélior: **Ce serait beau ! J'imagine bien Sephiroth aller sonner au Septième Ciel, tendre la main à Cloud pour dire: " Salut ! Tiens, tu te souviens de la Cetra, que j'ai tué devant toi? Elle me fait dire qu'elle pense à toi ! Tu m'offre un verre ? "

Eh oui, il a changé le petit Phi-phi, il pense à son prochain maintenant... Mais je peux te dire qu'à cause de sa protégée, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et merci pour ta review !

**Nmfrter:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Eh oui, pauvre gamine... Mais heureusement, Sephiroth est là pour veiller sur elle ! Cet assassin en puissance saura-t-il s'occuper d'une môme ? Réponse dans les chapitres qui vont suivre !

Ysa666 : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'aller sur le PC, vu que je suis à l'internat la semaine... Mais comme c'est les vacances, je peux consacrer plus de temps à mes fan-fics !

Sephiroth, sur le chemin d'une quelconque ville, réfléchissait au nouveau problème qui se posait à lui: Où la fille qu'il venait de tirer de la Shinra et lui-même allait pouvoir séjourner, le temps qu'elle récupère ? Il ne voulait pas la laisser aux soins de n'importe qui, n'envisageai même pas d'aller trouver la police, imaginant la tête qu'ils tireraient si il débarquait dans un bureau de police... Mais ou aller, alors ? Si il débarquait en ville, il allait créér une émeute...

Tout en songeant à ce problème, il serra dans la main la matéria qu'il avait prise dans les laboratoires Shinra. Quels étaient les pouvoirs de cette bille ?

Si seulement il pouvait changer d'apparence, juste le temps que la fillette qu'il portait se réveille... Sephiroth imagina les traits d'un homme normal. Cheveux noirs, noués derrière la nuque, des yeux bruns, un visage triangulaire, un jeans et une chemise... Après, il verrait. Ils allaient sans doute essayer de rechercher sa famille à elle, puis il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais avant ça... trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer en ville. Ce serait tellement plus simple si il ne se ressemblait plus...

Au loin, il aperçut un village à l'air banal, le type de bourgade minuscule et sympathique, assez verdoyant malgré le désert de pierre dans lequel elle se trouvait. Avec une pointe d'appréencion, il se dirigea vers le village.

A sa grande suprise, quand il atteignit la ville, les gens lui sourirent gentillement, s'arrêtant près de lui pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille. Un peu désorienté, l'ex-Général répondit qu'elle avait fait une chute dans le désert. Personne ne le reconnaissait, tous lui disaient boujour avec un grand sourire, comme si il n'était pas Sephiroth... Il demanda à un gosse qui passait où il pourrait trouver une auberge qui puisse les loger.

- M'sieur, moi j'vous conseille d'aller au Chalet, c'est à deux rues d'ici. C'est pas cher et puis c'est très confortable.

Remerciant le gamin, Sephiroth reprit son chemin, se demandant pourquoi personne ne le pointait du doigt en hurlant " Oh mon Dieu, c'est Sephiroth ! Tous aux abris !! ".

Il trouva la réponse en passant devant une vitrine qui reflétait son image. Il équarquilla les yeux. il avait les traits du gars qu'il avait imaginé tantôt: Cheveux noirs, jean's et chemise... seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à Sephiroth... par quel miracle était-ce possible ?

Il ouvrit la main et découvrit pourquoi. La matéria ambrée brillait dans sa paume, comme le font les matéria quand on lançait un sort. Ainsi, cette matéria avait changé son apparence. Mais pourrait-il la retrouver ?

Soulagé, il arriva au Chalet. Une vieille femme à l'air gentil l'accueillit, regarda la jeune fille qui reposait dans les bras de l'ancien assassin d'un air inquiet, puis leur assigna une chambre. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre, proposant son aide si il y avait un quelconque problème. Sephiroth déposa la fillette dans un des deux lits, puis alla se mettre devant le miroir, examinant son nouveau visage sous tout les angles. Toujours en tenant fermement la matéria, il s'imagina sous plusieurs apparences. Il prit la tête d'un adolescent boutonneux aux cheveux gras, d'un beau blond aux yeux bleus, d'une énorme vieille femme... Et à chaque fois, son corps changeait. Et dés qu'il lâchait la bille brune, il reprenait son apparence normale.

Il s'amusa à prendre plusieurs formes, prit l'apparence de Barret avec le corps de Tifa, de Rufus Shinra avec les traits de Yuffie, de Cloud avec le corps de Rufus Shinra-père...

Soudain, il entendit un grincement, derrière lui. Lâchant la matéria, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était levée d'un coup.

Elle avait mal partout. Aux muscles, à la tête, au ventre... chaque centimètre carré de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle aurait voulu rester allongé, c'était si tentant...

Mais où était-elle ?

Ce n'était plus l'espèce de chambre d'hôpital où elle était, quand elle était là-bas. Là-bas... Rien que le fait d'y repenser la faisait frissoner. les instruments qui déchiraient sa peau... le liquide brûlant... la douleur, le désespoir... Le visage du professeurShin, avec son rictus pervers, quand elle hurlait de douleur au travers de son bâillon...

Le simple souvenir de ce visage maudit la fit se redresser comme un ressort, malgré la douleur. Cette même douleur qui la rappela à l'ordre, lui tirant une grimace.

Soudainement, elle sursauta, au contact d'une main qui venait de se poser sur son front. Grâce à ce simple contact, la douleur reflua peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main, ses yeux jaunes rencontrant ceux, verts et brillants, de l'homme qui l'avait transportée dans le désert. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour demander d'une voix grave:

- Ça va mieux ?

Elle aquiesça. Sephiroth hôta sa main

- Quel est ton nom ?

Elle déglutit et articula avec difficulté:

- Claire... Gil'Sayan.

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, puis prit la direction de la porte de la chambre, la matéria brune en main. Il avait plusieurs question à lui poser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elle était encore sous le choc. Il quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune demoiselle seule. Elle tenta bien de le suivre, mais à peine eut-elle mit les pieds par terre que ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous elle. Claire n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de cet homme.

Pour sa part, Sephiroth était sorti de l'auberge pour faire un tour en ville. Il apprit que le village s'appelait Shadyside, que la seule source de richesse du village était la mine d'or dans laquelle travaillaient presque tous les hommes de la ville, et qu'elle était tellement petite qu'elle n'était recensée sur aucune carte. Les habitants vivaient des cultures de l'autre coté du village, et personne n'était au courant qu'en plein milieu du désert, la Shinra Corp s'était remantelée.

Le seul moyen de quitter la ville, à part traverser le désert, était par le dirigeable, qui reliait Midgar à Shadyside.

Dès que Claire serait en état de voyager, Sephiroth et elle quitteraient le village. L'endroit était bien sympathique, mais trop proche des laboratoires Shinra. Si jamais ils voulaient retrouver la petite, c'est d'abord à Shadyside qu'ils iraient. À Midgar, il allait essayer de recommencer une nouvelle vie...

Après avoir collecté toutes ces information, il passa à plusieurs petits magasins, puis retourna à l'auberge.

Claire était alongée sur le lit, fixant le plafond de bois d'un regard vide. Il l'observa quelques instants, sans un mot. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient, comme les siens, d'un étrange éclat, effet de la Mako qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Toujours en silence, il alla poser un vêtement aux pieds de la demoiselle. Une tenue d'hôpital n'était pas l'idéale pour se promener dehors dans les jours à venir...

Claire part enfin remarquer le retour de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, puis la robe près d'elle. Elle se redressa, ouvrit la bouche pour demander d'une voix rauque

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Lui hésita à répondre. Allait-elle paniquer si il lui donnait son vrai nom ? Il réfléchit un instant puis se dit qu'on ne donnait pas une fausse identitée à une personne avec qui on allait vivre pour un laps de temps indéterminé.

- Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth...

Claire avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais où ? Peut-être aux sous-sols.

Oui, bien sur. Combien de fois elle n'avait pas entendu Aizawa se plaindre à ses collègues " Shin est complètement malade ! Il veut que cette petite fille prenne un jour la relève du Général Sephiroth ! Cette enfant ! ", alors qu'il pensait qu'elle dormait... Shin lui-même était venu la trouver un jour pour lui dire " Tu deviendras aussi puissante que le légendaire Sephiroth plus tard, si tu suis un traitement à la Mako. Mais nous ne feront pas la même erreur qu'avec lui, tu n'auras pas les cellules de Jenova, comme ça tu ne te retourneras pas contre nous... " avant de partir en éclatant de rire, sans se soucier de son regard implorant. D'ailleurs, c'était pile avant que Aizawa ne lui enfonce la perfusion de ce fichu liquide vert et brûlant dans le sang. La " Mako "... Le fait d'y penser raviva la douleur un bref instant, la faisant trembler.

Elle avait aussi entendu dire par les "infirmiers", là-bas, que Sephiroth était un être cruel dénué de tout sentiment, qui avait voulu détruire le monde. Un monstre.

Mais si il était si mauvais qu'ils le pensaient, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée de cet enfer ? Pourquoi avoir fait le trajet, qu'elle devinait assez long, entre là-bas et ici, si il voulait la mort de ses semblables ?

Elle voulut lui poser la question, mais alors que la phrase allait franchir le bord de ses lèvres, un autre mot vint la remplacer.

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir tiré de là.

Sephiroth la regarda d'un air surpris. Voyant la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées à l'annonce de son identité, il s'était attendu à des questions, ou alors un air effrayé de se retrouver si près du Cauchemar, dans la même pièce. Mais non, voila qu'elle le remerciait, avec dans le regard la profonde gratitude qui venait d'effacer, l'espace d'un instant, la douleur dans ses yeux jaunes. Ne sachant trop que répondre, il haussa les épaules puis ressorti de la pièce en reprenant la boule ambrée, laissant Claire s'habiller.

Il s'étonna lui-même quand, en descendant les escaliers, il entama une discussion agréable avec la patronne de l'auberge concernant Midgar. Depuis l'attaque des incarnés, la ville s'était reconstruite. Les bâtiments que Bahamut avait détruit furent reconstruits. Plus personne ne vit Rufus Shinra ( Et pour cause ! ) et Cloud Strife était revenu au 7ème Ciel.

L'aubergiste l'adulait. Elle déclara à Sephiroth que son plus beau rêve était qu'un jour il s'arrète à l'auberge pour y séjourner.

- Pour lui, je réserverais la meilleure chambre, je lui apporterais son petit-déjeuner tout les matins au lit, et tout sera entièrement gratuit. Sephiroth réprima difficilement un grand éclat de rire. Par chance, elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient des incarnés, la conversation passa tout naturellement vers lui. Enfin, ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque. Si la vieille femme adorait Cloud et son groupe, elle haïssait Sephiroth. Elle en parla avec une telle hargne qu'il recula presque de peur de se faire reconnaître.

- Ce fou-furieux à massacré impitoyablement des milliers d'hommes et de femmes en pleine fleurs de l'âge ! Tout le monde le considérait comme un grand héros, moi y compris... Le succès lui est rapidement monté à la tête... Il mériterait qu'on le pende avec ses tripes !

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Puis elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de se calmer. Dès que ce fut fait, elle retrouva son visage gentil de vieille femme.

- Et la jeune fille que vous avez ammené avec vous, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle viens de se réveiller, elle va mieux.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle avait l'air vraiment mal quand je l'ai vue, pauvre petite...

Il hésita à nouveau avant de répondre. Puis choisit de ne pas réveler la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas... je traversait le désert, quand je suis tombée sur elle, elle était comme je l'ai amenée...

- Pauvre petite... Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Nicholas Storm, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation. Il avait pensé à une nouvelle identité pendant qu'il se promenait en rue.

Sephiroth prit congé de la patronne, qui lançait encore des " Pauvre enfant... En plein milieu du désert ! Pauvre petite... ", pour retourner à la chambre.

Claire s'était changée. La robe noire qu'il lui avait achetée ( avec les sous " trouvés " dans les caisses de la Shinra ) lui allait bien. Elle ne dissimulait pas sa maigreur, mais au moins elle ne resemblait plus à un cadavre...

La fillette essayait de se tenir debout, en s'accrochant au montant du lit. Ses jambes tremblantes avaient du mal à soutenir son poids. Elle regarda Sephiroth rentrer dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes un assassin ?

Il ricana.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique. Finalement, elle avait entendu parler de lui...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je viens d'entendre une femme parler avec vous d'un meurtrier du nom de Sephiroth, mais je n'étais pas au courant.

Le Cauchemar la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de moi ?

- Non.

Sephiroth posa quelques questions brèves, comme " Tu as déjà entendu parler de Nibelheim ? Midgar? Costa del Sol ? Cloud Strife ? ", et d'autres... Très vite, il s'apperçu que Claire ne connaissais rien du monde qui l'entourait. Il finit par lâcher, en soupirant:

- Mais d'où viens-tu ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Pas d'ici... Je ne viens pas de ce monde.

Elle raconta son histoire et Sephiroth, pendu à ses lèvres, resta silencieux.

_Et vous aurez cette histoire lors du prochain chapitre! Reviews ? :)_


	4. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre quatre**

_Où l'on part pour Midgar_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !

Mélior: Eh oui, tout le monde à Shadyside aime Nicholas Storm ! Et Sephiroth... Mieux ne vaut pas l'évoquer ! Comprends les gens, imagine que Hitler débarque à ton lycée, vous ne seriez pas franchement sympathique avec lui, si ? Et sinon, la suite à tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Mélain: Oui oui, la suite est là :) Merci pour ta review !

Claire mit une semaine entière à se remettre. Une semaine ou elle ne mit pas le pied en dehors de la chambre, une semaine à ne pas oser même regarder par la fenètre, de peur que Shin passe et ne la voie, et la ramène à la Shinra Corp. Une semaine ou Sephiroth alla lui porter ses repas, s'occupant d'elle comme un père le ferait pour sa fille. Lui-même ne comprennait pas pourquoi, de l'assassin sanguinaire qu'il était, il divint cet homme prévennant envers une fille dont l'histoire délirait completement. La faute à la Cetra ? Peut-être... mais peu importe.

L'histoire de Claire... Il n'y aurait pas crû, si elle ne lui avait pas apporté cette preuve de son pouvoir, celui qui fit qu'elle fut enlevée par cette femme que le nom faisait trembler de part en part.

" Je ne viens pas de ce monde, avait-elle dit. Je viens d'un autre monde appelé Gwendalavir, un monde très lointain ou la plupart des habitants ont un pouvoir assez spécial. "

Elle avait parlé d'un don appelé " don du dessin ", un pouvoir qui permettait à celui qui l'utilisait de matérialiser un objet qui n'existait pas dans le monde réel. Si par exemple la personne voulait un pot de fleur, il n'avait qu' à entrer dans l'univers des " Spires ", à imaginer le pot de fleur, et il apparaitrait. Ceux qui utilisaient ce don s'appellaient les " dessinateurs ". Les plus doués pouvaient même faire le " pas sur le coté ", c'est à dire passer d'un endroit à l'autre. Et les meilleurs pouvaient même passer d'un monde à l'autre, c'était le " grand pas "... Claire ne connaissait que trois personnes qui savaient le faire.

Gwendalavir était divisé en deux continents. Les occidentaux utilisaient le don du dessin. Les Orientaux, eux, utilisaient un autre pouvoir, se servant aussi des Spires, mais completement différents. D'après Claire, ceux qui possèdaient ce pouvoir pouvaient plier la volonté des gens à la leur.

Elle avait interrompu son récit en voyant l'air peu convaincu de son interlocuteur, assis sur l'autre lit

- Vous ne me croyez pas.

- Non.

Claire prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrits en plongeant son regard jaune dans celui de Sephiroth. D'un ton impératif, elle dit:

- Levez-vous !

Sephiroth n'avait pas l'intention d'obeïr. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ses jambes se dressèrent d'elles-même.

- Rasseyez-vous !

Toujours sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, l'ex Général sentit ses genoux se plier sous lui, pour retomber sur le lit.

- Je n'ai pas le don du dessin, mais j'ai celui-ci. Ce pouvoir là ne porte pas de nom. C'est mon père qui me l'a transmis...

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, mais du coup pris pour vrai l'intégralité du récit qu'elle continua.

Il y a plusieurs années de ça, Gwendalavir fut menacé par la menace Tsli'ch. Ces espèces d'énormes mantes religieuses, dont l'espèce était presque éteinte et qui possedaient aussi le don du dessin, avaient décidé d'envahir le monde. Elles purent presque reussir, car 10 des 12 Sentinelles de Gwendalavir avaient trahi pour se ralier à leurs causes. Elles pensaient faire alliance avec les immenses insectes, mais furent aussi trahie. Les Tsli'chs les figèrent toutes, puis mirent un verrou dans les Spires pour empecher les Alaviriens de se servir de l'imagination.

Mais, grâce à Ewilan Gil'Sayan, la fille des deux Sentinelles fidèles au pays, qui n'était pas touchée par le verrou, et avec l'aide de ses amis, le verrou disparut, et les Tsli'chs furent tous tués. Gwendalavir pouvair rennaitre. Les Sentinelles traitresses s'excusèrent, puis reprirent leurs places.

Restait Eléa Ril'Morienval, une Sentinelle qui, refusant de reprendre le service, essaya encore de dominer ce monde. Elle enleva et tortura Ewilan et un jeune garçon nommé Illian. Heureusement, ils purent s'échapper. Elle alla de l'autre coté du continent, et aida les Orientaux à invoquer une espèce de démon sanguinaire capable de ravager le monde. Encore une fois, Ewilan et ses amis sauvèrent Gwendalavir.

Ewilan était la tante de Claire, Illian son père. Ils croyaient avoir tué la sentinelle félonne...

- Mais elle était bien vivante... Blessée, mais vivante. Elle revint et, sous le nez de mes parents, m'enleva pour m'amener ici. Apparemment, elle voulait apprendre comment fonctionnait ce pouvoir...

Claire trembla. Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Concient que de se remémorer son passage à la Shinra lui faisait du mal, Sephiroth ne posa plus aucune question. Si elle voulait apporter des précisions à son récit, elle le ferait quand elle irait mieux.

Donc, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient à Shadyside. Le fait que Sephiroth soit là aidait considérablement Claire à oublier cet épisode triste de son passé. Il ne parlait presque jamais, mais restait souvent près d'elle, regardant son sabre, observant le paysage par la fenètre... Claire avait conscience que cet ancien assassin, si puissant, pourrait la protéger contre Shin et ses collègues.

_Shinra Corp, bureau du professeur Shin_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous dites que vous l'avez laissé partir ? Mais vous êtes malade !

Eléa Ril'Morienval, venue pour prendre des nouvelles de la gamine qu'elle avait amenée ici, était en train de hurler sur Shin qui lui avait avoué qu'elle s'était enfuie.

Le professeur, fermant les yeux, supportait les cris histériques de cette femme.

- C'est quand même incroyable ! Elle aurait dû devenir presque un légume, après 6 semaines sous vos soins. Et, affaiblie comme vous le dites, elle s'est échappée quand-même ?

- Ce n'est pas notre faute...

- Alors c'est la faute de qui ? Répondez !

Shin ouvrit les yeux, puis, fixant son regard dans celui d'Eléa, il lâcha:

- Sephiroth est revenu.

La sentinelle félonne parut se calmer instantanément.

- Il est de retour et, pour on ne sait quelle raison, il est venu devant ces batiments et a été récupérer le cobaye.

La fureur de la sentinelle revint. Une fureur immense... elle voulait détruire ce batiment, tuer ces incapables... Elle commença à imaginer l'explosion dans laquelle elle voulut faire disparaitre toute la société...

Et puis non. Elle se ravisa. Si Eléa dessinait une telle chose en déchainant son don,_ Elle _allait retrouver sa trace dans les Spires. _Elle_ surveillait tout le temps les Spires pour la retrouver. Et Eléa n'était pas encore assez rétablie pour se mesurer à _Elle, _car _Elle _avait appris à utiliser son don...

Elle inspira profondément, pour se calmer. Puis elle demanda d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler:

- Où a-t-elle pu aller ?

- Nous avons toute les raisons de penser qu'elle se trouve à Shadyside, à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Toutefois, nous hésitons à la poursuivre, vu qui l'accompagne...

- Et ma matéria, où est-elle ?

- Il semblerait que Sephiroth l'ai prise...

Eléa hocha la tête, puis disparut. Shin, dans un brusque élan d'humanité, espérait pour elle qu'elle n'allait pas essayer de retrouver Sephiroth.

_Shadyside, le Chalet._

Souvent, la nuit, Claire n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses cauchemars étaient hantés pas ses souvenirs de la Shinra, Eléa Ril'Morienval elle-même qui lui enfonçait la perfusion de Mako dans les veines, avec un sourire sadique... Shin qui, avec un rictus pervers, l'attachait à la table d'opération.

Quand elle faisait ces rêves, elle se redressait brusquement dans son lit, réveillant du coup Sephiroth qui se dressait à son tour sur son coude, sabre à la main. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi, demandait à Claire de lui raconter son rêve.

Cette nuit, à la fin du rêve, il dit d'un ton assuré.

- De toute façon, ils n'oseront pas venir ici, puisqu'ils savent que je suis avec toi.

Dans ses yeux à lui, une tranquille assurance brillait, en même temps que la Mako. Rassurée, Claire se recoucha.

Ses rêves à lui étaient tout autres, et il ne tenait qu'à lui qu'ils changent. Dans ses songes, il se voyait tué, encore une fois, par Cloud. Aeris lui disait que tout le monde le détestait encore, par conséquent il devenait une âme en peine. Et, spectre qu'il était, il voyait Claire reprise par Hojo ( vu qu'il ne connaissait pas Shin ), qui faisait subir des tourments pire que la mort à la jeune fille.

Le matin, quand il se leva, il se dit: " Pas question de quitter Claire d'une semelle avant que je ne sois sur qu'elle soit hors de danger ! "

Finalement, Claire finit par sortir de la chambre dans la journée. Accompagnée de Sephiroth, ils sortirent en ville. Il ne dit rien, mais il était content qu'elle ôse sortir un peu, acceptant d'affronter ses peurs.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, seulement vers le désert. Claire voulait savoir plus ou moins où se trouvait la Shinra Corp. Il pointa vaguement le Nord, disant qu'il était allé vers le Sud, mais que sans boussole, difficile de se diriger...

Ils firent le tour de la rue principale. sephiroth n'aimait pas trop sortir, toujours dans la peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Mais pour Claire, il le faisait volontier.

Soudain, Claire s'arreta brusquement, ses yeux jaunes fixant un point au loin, puis elle détala en sens inverse, vers l'auberge. Avant de partir à sa suite, l'ex Cauchemar porta son regard au loin, tentant de voir ce qui lui avait fait si peur. Il ne distingua rien d'inquiétant, seulement des gens qui faisaient le tour des boutiques...

Plus calmement, mais rapidemment quand même, il rejoignit le Chalet.

Une fois qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, l'aubergiste l'apostropha.

- Si vous cherchez la petite demoiselle, elle est remontée dans la chambre en courant, comme si Sephiroth la poursuivait... Que s'est-il passé ?

Il répondit qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il allait lui poser la question.

" Elle s'est enfuie comme si Sephiroth la poursuivait "... c'était une nouvelle expression, qui remplaçait " courir comme si on avait le diable aux trousses "

L'ex-général rentra dans leur chambre pour trouver Claire, la tête sur ses genous, les jambes repliées près de sa poitrine, basculant d'avant en arrière. Retenant un soupir, Sephiroth alla se placer près d'elle, en demandant de sa voix grave:

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Elle.

- Eléa Ril'Morienval ?

- Oui.

Sephiroth laissa passer un temps de silence, avant de demander d'un ton prudent:

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ?

Erreur. Claire se mit à hurler:

- Je l'ai vue, je te dis ! Elle était loin, mais elle était là !

Ne sachant trop que faire, Sephiroth serra la fillette dans ses bras dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme. Surprise d'abord, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans essayer de les arreter. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps que Claire se vide de ses larmes en même temps que du stress accumulé ces derniers jours.

Finalement, Sephiroth déclara d'une voix douce:

- Si tu es tellement sure que ça de l'avoir vue, alors on va quitter la ville tous les deux.

Claire leva ses yeux jaunes larmoyants vers Sephiroth, qui abordait un visage déterminé.

Le jour suivant, le Cauchemar reglait la note de l'aubergiste, Claire à ses cotés. Ils partirent ensemble vers le dirigeable qui se dirigeait vers Midgar.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Où l'on démarre une nouvelle vie_

Bonjour bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Voici les Réponses Aux Reviews !

Nmfrter : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, pauvre Claire... mais ce qui lui arrive pour l'instant n'est pas grand chose comparé à ce qui va lui tomber dessus dans les prochains chapitres ( sourire sadique )

Ysa666 : Sephiroth a plutôt intérêt à changer, vu ce qui risque de lui arriver si il ne le fait pas ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite :)

Mélior : Personnellement, si Sephiroth débarquait à mon bahut, je détalerais en sens inverse :-) Eh oui, comme dit Nmfrter, Sephiroth devient un vrai papa-poule ! Il devient beaucoup plus gentil... Il y a quelques passages tristes dans l'histoire, c'est vrai... Mais dans pas longtemps, ça laissera place à un peu d'action. Effectivement, Sephiroth et Claire se ressemblent: Torturés tous les deux par des scientifiques complètement barge, un pouvoir énorme en eux, mais heureusement ils s'entraident l'un l'autre: Sephiroth protège Claire, et elle aide son protecteur à changer. Un peu comme une relation de symbiose, l'un profite à l'autre ( vive le cours de Bio ! ) Merci pour ta longue reviews, et bonne lecture ! (-:

Yoruchi: La suite est là, la suite est là ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise :-) Évites de mourir, même de rire, sinon tu sauras pas lire le reste de l'histoire ! Merci pour ta review (-:

_NDA: je sais bien que mon histoire comporte quelques incohérence ( il n'y a pas de dirigeable dans ff7, pas plus que d'aérodrome, ou de désert rocailleux ), mais je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise quand-même..._

Le trajet en dirigeable était long et ennuyeux. Sephiroth et Claire étaient presque seuls dans l'embarcation, mis à part un couple de vieillards ronchons qui se plaignaient du confort réduit de l'appareil. La jeune fille s'extasiait sur le paysage et l'ex Cauchemar, plus pratique, pensait à ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois à Midgar. Peut-être qu'il allait monter un commerce... Une boutique d'arme, pourquoi pas ? C'était bien un des seuls sujets qu'il connaisse par coeur : la guerre, les armes, le meilleur moyen de tuer...

Normalement, ils allaient atterrir dans le secteur 5 à Midgar, dans environ deux heures. Seulement, si jamais Eléa Ril'Morienval avait repéré Claire dans la foule, alors il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne les retrouve pas une fois à Midgar. Tâche ardue: D'après Claire, Eléa avait dû se renseigner à Shadyside pour savoir où débarquait le dirigeable, et devait sûrement être en train d'attendre sur le quai de débarquement de les voir surgir... Il lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il veillerait sur elle. Claire disait que c'était une femme avec un visage atrocement brûlé, constamment vêtue d'une espèce de longue robe noire.

Sephiroth fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la jeune fille

- C'est la première fois que je monte dans un dirigeable... On dirait qu'on voyage sur une mer de nuage, je trouve ça magnifique.

Il avait répondu par un sourire. Le fait que ces deux êtres avaient vécu à peu près les même souffrances les rapprochaient, et il en ressortais un lien entre eux, presque une relation fraternelle. Claire considérait Sephiroth comme un grand frère, et lui considérait cette fillette comme sa petite soeur. Aeris savait-elle ce qui allait se passer entre eux, qu'elle ait envoyé Sephiroth à cet endroit précis, à proximité des nouveau locaux Shinra ? Ou était-ce le fruit du hasard ?

- Nicholas, une fois qu'on aura atterrit à Midgar, on ira où ?

Nicholas, puisqu'il avait prit cette identité, vérifia que le couple ronchon dormait profondément pour répondre.

- Il faut là où personne ne pourra se douter que nous nous trouvons, aussi j'ai pensé qu'on emménagera au secteur 7.

- Pourquoi justement le secteur 7 ?

- J'ai d'anciennes connaissances, là-bas, fit-il en ricanant. Il avait à peine parlé de son passé à Claire, juste dans les grandes lignes: " J'étais un héros réspecté par tout le monde, j'ai appris une nouvelle qui a chamboulé mon existence et j'ai pété les plombs. ", et c'est tout.

Elle avait soupiré en disant " Un jour, il faudra que tu m'explique... ", et le sujet fut clos

Finalement, le dirigeable arriva enfin à Midgar, trop tôt au goût de Claire qui aurait aimé rester au dessus des nuages plus longtemps. Le voyage avait eut cet effet positif que de lui changer les idées. Pendant cinq heures, elle n'avait plus pensé ni à la Shinra, ni à Shin et ses acolytes, ni à Eléa Ril'Morienval.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquant une femme toute de noir vêtue, ils prirent le bus pour rejoindre le secteur 7. Le bus étant bondé, Ni Claire ni Nicholas ne parlèrent pendant le voyage qui, heureusement était court...

Dans le car, Sephiroth se rendit compte que la ville, qui avait été presque complètement ravagée, se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement. Les grands immeubles effondrés se reconstruisaient. Partout, des affiches étaient collées, demandant des gens costaux pour aider à la reconstruction des immeubles. Tiens, peut-être qu'il allait postuler là-dedans... Il fallait y réfléchir.

Claire regardait la ville avec étonnement. Une fois sortie du car, elle dit à Nicholas

- Je n'ai jamais vu une ville pareille, Al-Jeit ne ressemble pas à ça.

- Et tu aimes ?

- Non, c'est gris, les grands immeubles cachent le soleil. Pas d'arbres, pas de buissons, pas de végétation... c'est mort.

- Al-jeit ressemble à quoi alors ?

Avec un sourire rayonnant, elle se lança dans une description passionnée de la capitale de son pays d'origine: Ville aux milles lumières, dont les tours-miroirs semblent porter le ciel tel Atlas ( NDA: dans la mythologie grecque, le titan Atlas porte le ciel pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et n'écrase la terre ), soleil omniprésent même les jours de pluie, pleine de couleurs, une chute d'eau éternelle en pleine ville qui se déversait dans le lac bleu azur de la place du Miroir...

( Une ville de conte de fée, en somme ), pensa Nicholas. Claire, en décrivant sa ville natale, avait des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire.

- Ewilan m'a dit qu'un homme était resté trois jours à la contempler, et qu'au bout de ces trois jours il est mort, avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Et Papa affirme qu'une vie entière ne suffit pas pour voir toutes les merveilles de la capitale.

Sephiroth sourit devant l'air émerveillé de la jeune fille, mais perdit brusquement son sourire en fixant un point au loin, dans la rue bondée. Un rictus carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Inquiète, Claire porta son regard au bout de l'avenue, et demanda d'une voix tremblante

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as vu Eléa Ril'Morienval ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. On continue.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, malgré l'air intrigué de Claire, et passèrent à proximité d'un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans avec des vêtements noirs, des cheveux en pétards et des yeux bleus éclatants, brillant comme les prunelles jaunes de Claire et vertes de Sephiroth. Cloud Strife leur jeta un drôle de regard en voyant la Masamune dépasser du dos de Nicholas mais, heureusement, ne les démasqua pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un hôtel à l'air convenable. les gérants, discrets, ne leur posèrent aucune question quoi que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme portant un sabre fort long, avec des iris vertes et brillantes, franchissait la porte de l'hôtel. Ils avaient bien fait le lien avec Sephiroth, mais non, il ne lui ressemblait pas. Et quand bien même ce serait lui, pourquoi le Cauchemar s'encombrerait d'une gamine ?

La chambre, plus spacieuse que celle de Shadyside, était quand même plus terne. Les murs étaient gris, à l'image de la " ville Rock'n Roll ". La chambre étant située au troisième étage, la fenêtre donnait sur les rues animées de la ville. Maussade, Claire regardait tristement la foule des gens se bousculant les un les autres à l'entrée des magasins. Sephiroth perçut son air désabusé et mis sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille en lui disant d'un ton réconfortant:

- Ce n'est que provisoire, dès que je trouverais un travail en ville, on verra pour trouver un quartier plus calme et si possible plus vert.

Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur le visage de Claire. Sephiroth sourit à son tour, c'était tellement mieux de voir sourire les gens plutôt que de les entendre hurler !

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à l'hôtel. Sephiroth avait fini par dénicher, dans un quartier tranquille comme promis à Claire, un ancien magasin d'armes qui avait coulé, à cause du manque de client. L'ex-général eut tôt fait de remettre la boutique sur pied. Elle comportait un avantage non négligeable et un inconvénient tout aussi important: Au dessus du magasins se trouvait un espèce d'appartement assez vaste pour pouvoir y vivre à deux sans se marcher dessus, mais était situé à trois rues à peine du Septième ciel...

La jeune fille déplora l'absence de verdure dans le quartier, mais était contente quand même de ne plus devoir vivre à l'hôtel. Elle reprenait du poids, des couleurs aussi, et ne ressemblait plus du tout au squelette que l'ex-Général avait trouvé dans le désert... Peu à peu, elle retrouvait aussi le sourire et dévoilait sa nature de gentille fillette active.

Les deux ex-cobayes de laboratoires vivaient en parfaite symbiose. Pendant que Sephiroth s'occupait du magasin, Claire s'occupait de l'appartement. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, mais la fillette le faisait d'elle-même, c'était sa façon à elle de le remercier, disait-elle.

" J'ai pas besoin de ça, répondait-il. Retrouve ton sourire, tes couleurs et soit en bonne santé quand on retrouvera tes parents, et je me sentirais remercié au centuple... "

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Claire de continuer.

Ça faisait deux bonnes semaines que Nicholas et Claire avaient démarrés leur nouvelle vie, loin de la Shinra. Les clients de la boutique ne se faisaient pas rares, appréciant l'expérience de Nicholas par rapport aux armes. Il leur donnait tout les conseils possibles et imaginables lorsque ceux-ci venaient acheter un bête couteau. Claire passait le plus de temps possible au jardin, mais sortait rarement dans la rue, et encore moins dans le magasin, toujours dans la peur de croiser un des gars de la Shinra qui aurait eut l'idée de fouiller le secteur 7.

Un jour, Sephiroth reçut une visite inattendue. Alors qu'il était en train de trier les différents katanas selon la longueur, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune fit irruption dans le magasins. Nicholas ne montra rien de sa stupeur, mais quand même... revoir Tifa Lockheart si tôt...

Avec un gentil sourire, elle demanda très poliment à l'ex Cauchemar:

- Bonjour ! Dites, est-ce que vous auriez des gants de combats ? J'ai déchiré les miens...

À son tour souriant, Sephiroth quitta son comptoir pour prendre la main de Tifa dans la sienne avec un air de connaisseur.

- Petites mains...

Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme, quelques peu étonnée, puis alla dans l'arrière boutique. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard, toujours souriant, tenant une paire de gants noirs plutôt robustes.

- Comment avez-vous déchiré vos gants, mademoiselle ?

- En m'entraînant, j'ai l'habitude de cogner dans un mur quand je m entraine, et apparemment ils n'ont pas tenu le choc...

- Je vois. Un petit conseil, investissez dans un punching-ball. Ils sont moins durs qu'un mur, tout aussi solides, et vos gants s'useront moins.

Tifa acquiesça, et quitta la boutique avec un au-revoir poli. Dès son départ, Sephiroth se laissa glisser par terre et éclata de rire, si fort que Claire sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Nicholas, les larmes aux yeux, la rassura en quelques-mots. Tifa aurait-elle été si gentille si elle avait su à qui elle avait à faire ? Sa main à couper que non. Autant il avait eu quelques inquiétude concernant leur déménagement à Claire et lui ici, autant maintenant il se dit que ça pourrait être amusant, finalement...


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

_Où l'on se débarrasse de ses démons._

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !

Melior : Le passage du dirigeable, c'est en fait ce qu'on ressent plus ou moins la première fois qu'on monte en avion : la beauté d'un océan blanc dans un ciel infiniment bleu... plus la magnifiscience d'Al-Jeit... tout ça donne une touche de magie au récit, et fait comprendre la déception de Claire à la vue de Midgar qui ressemble plus à une prison qu'à une ville de conte de fée. Mais dans ta réview, une chose me perturbe : Je n'ai jamais écrit nulle part qu'Eléa Ril'Morienval les avait suivi...

Sephiroth dans le théâtre... pourquoi pas !

Merci pour ta réview, et bonne lecture !

Yoruchi : Tu as ressuscité ? Tant mieux ! Tu vas pourvoir lire la suite ! La rencontre entre Tifa et Nicholas, ce n'est pas encore grand chose comparé aux retrouvailles entre Cloud et son grand copain Sephiroth, tu verras... ( ricane )

Eléa Ril'Morienval ne vas pas tarder à revenir sur le devant de la scène, un peu de patience. mais si tu re-meurs, tu ne sauras pas comment ça s'est passé... Revis !

Nmfrter : Ce serais pas mal drôle, tiens... ( mode théâtre )

TIFA : Bonjour ! Je viens pour acheter des gants, j'ai déchiré les miens...

_Nicholas s'avance, sans remarquer que la matéria s'est arrêtée de scintiller, et s'arrête devant la jeune femme sous sa forme de Sephiroth._

SEPHIROTH : Petites mains...

TIFA : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CLOUD ! SEPHIROTH EST REVENU !!

SEPHIROTH : Oups...

Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La collocation entre Claire et Sephiroth ne posait aucun problème. Jouant à la perfection son rôle de grand frère, l'ex Général aidait beaucoup la jeune fille à se remettre de son traumatisme. De plus en plus rarement, elle fixait un point au loin d'un regard vide, revivant les épisodes les plus horribles de son passé si récent. C'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer, d'ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, Sephiroth alla près d'elle, secoua sa main devant le visage de la demoiselle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête vers lui. Alors, il lui demanda de lui parler d'Al-Jeit.

De nouveau, la magie opéra. Claire sourit, et parla de sa ville natale avec un plaisir évident. À chaque fois, elle racontait un des faits historiques qui s'y était déroulé. Pour l'instant, c'était de Merwin Ril'Avalon qu'elle parlait.

- Merwin, c'était le plus doué des dessinateurs, à l'époque. D'ailleurs, il l'est toujours. Personne n'a jamais eut autant de pouvoir que lui.

- Pas même ta tante ?

- Pas même.

C'était Merwin qui avait créé, avec plusieurs autres dessinateurs, la majeur partie D'Al-Jeit, ainsi que l'Arche, un pont gigantesque et magnifique qu'on imaginait fait en diamant, tellement il est dur. Mais personne n'a jamais pu le vérifier, d'après la jeune fille.

Après sa tirade, elle se tourna vers Nicholas, un sourire malicieux posé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me demande souvent de parler de Gwendalavir, mais tu ne me parles jamais de ce monde-ci.

Sephiroth, qui souriait, perdit son sourire pour prendre un air un peu triste.

- Ce que je connais de Gaïa ne sont pas des choses qu'on aime raconter, et encore moins qui font rêver.

Mais Claire insista, si bien qu'il finit quand même par lui parler du peuple des Cetras.

- Avant les humains, sur cette planète, vivaient un peuple pacifique qui s'appelaient les Cetras, ou les Anciens. ils étaient à l'écoute de ce monde, vivant en parfaite harmonie avec. Leur rôle était de réguler la vie, la nature. Ils faisaient pousser des arbres et des fleurs, et produisaient de l'énergie spirituelle nécessaire à la survie en général. Les Cetras avaient la capacité de "lire" la Planète et de communiquer avec elle. Il y a 2000 ans survint un événement qui marqua le déclin des Cetras. Une météorite s'écrasa sur la Planète, formant un énorme cratère dans le Continent Nord. La Planète poussa un cri de douleur. Les Cetras du Pôle Nordal furent les premiers à le découvrir. Ils entreprirent de questionner la Planète, qui en quelque sorte leur expliqua que "quelque chose était tombé du ciel, formant une large plaie".  
Bientôt, des milliers de Cetras se rassemblèrent pour essayer de guérir la blessure. La Planète dut absorber une quantité énorme d'énergie, ce qui explique pourquoi la région nord, asséchée, est ensevelie sous une neige éternelle. Mais la blessure était trop profonde et ne guérit jamais totalement...

L'ancien Cauchemar se tût. Claire demanda :

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

Non, ce n'était pas tout, il passa volontairement sous silence Jenova. Parce qu'il ne connaissait de l'extra-terrestre que ce qu'elle même lui avait raconté, et ce qu'il avait compris dans la Rivière de la vie à son deuxième passage.

D'ailleurs, il avait des problèmes avec sa pseudo " mère ". La Calamité venait régulièrement hanter ses rêves, et ce depuis son troisième réveil sur cette planète. Elle essayait de reprendre son contrôle, il le sentait, mais refusait, cette fois, de se laisser faire.

Pendant la nuit, Jenova s'infiltrait dans ses songes. Il se retrouvait dans un lieu blanc qui paraissait infini. Et la Calamité, invisible, susurrait des phrases qui résonnaient en écho, des phrases du style " Tu t'es assez reposé, maintenant, mon chéri... Ensemble, nous pourrons détruire cette planète inhospitalière. C'est ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? "

- C'est ce que _tu_ veux, répondait Sephiroth.

- Ce que je veux n'est autre que ton désir profond, mon fils...

- Et ça c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire.

Jenova, la Calamité.

Aimante pour son fils, indifférente pour les autres.

Douce et sanguinaire.

Maternelle et cruelle.

L'extra-terrestre essaya aussi de le pousser à se débarrasser de Claire.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as tant changé, mon chéri... c'est à cause de cette petite fille. Élimine-la...

- Sûrement pas, rétorquait ledit chéri. J'ai promis que je la protégerais, jusqu'au retour de ses parents, et je le ferais.

- Elle t'affaiblis, elle devient ton point faible. Ses parents ne pourront de toute façon jamais la retrouver, ne la force pas à vivre dans l'espoir, car cet espoir va se transformer en désespoir. Je sais qu'elle préférera mourir de ta main à toi.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Et tu n'as rien à me dire, je ne veux plus te voir, Jenova !

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, Jenova apparut. Elle était furieuse. Ses tentacules fouettaient l'air rageusement, son horrible visage déformé par la colère.

- Ah, c'est comme ça, siffla-t-elle. Comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir éclairé sur ton passé, sur ton but, ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Puisque tu refuse de m'écouter, tu vas passer aux actes pour détruire ce monde et tuer ta petite protégée, contraint ou forcé !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Sephiroth d'une voix sans âme, sortant sa lame.

L'un des tentacules de la Calamité fusa vers lui, il l'évita en faisant un pas vers la droite. Ce fut une erreur, car ce même tentacule le frappa aux côtes violemment, l'expédiant trois mètre plus loin. Sephiroth se releva rapidement, malgré la blessure, décidé à faire plus attention. Quand, à nouveau, le tentacule fonça droit vers son coeur, il planta simplement la Masamune dans le sol. Jenova avait lancé son coup tellement rapidement, impossible de freiner son attaque. Comme prévu, en rencontrant le coté effilé de la lame, le tentacule se fendit en deux dans le sens de la longueur. La Calamité poussa un long cri suraigu et inhumain. L'ex-Général en profita pour courir vers le corps de sa pseudo-mère et sectionner son bras à la base. Ivre de douleur, Jenova utilisa son autre tentacule pour enserrer le torse de son adversaire, dans le but de l'étouffer. La pression était insupportable, Sephiroth commença à voir des étoiles blanches et noires devant ses yeux.

Mais Jenova, sous-estimant son endurance, le relâcha quelques secondes trop tôt. L'ex-Général s'affala sur le sol.

la Calamité s'approcha de lui sans méfiance, croyant en avoir finit, et murmura de son ton doux et cruel à la fois:

- C'est pour ton bien, mon ange...

Elle se concentra pour infiltrer sa volonté dans la tête de Sephiroth, pour le posséder et réaliser ses noirs desseins. C'était le moment que l'ex cauchemar attendait. Il décrivit un grand arc de cercle avec sa Masamune, et sectionna l'autre tentacules de l'extra-terrestre. Jenova voulut hurler, de surprise et de douleur, mais son adversaire ne lui en laissa même pas le temps. il enfonça son katana dans le visage de la Calamité jusqu'à la garde, attendit un instant, puis le retira, poisseux de sang verdâtre.

Jenova utilisa ses dernières forces pour murmurer d'une voix souffrante et haineuse à la fois :

- Tu... tu as osé... tué ta... mère...

Et Sephiroth de répliquer :

- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

L'extra terrestre disparut dans des volutes de fumées noires et rouges.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Claire se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment, comme si quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle regarda la montre que Sephiroth lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt, il était environ onze heures du matin. Étrange... d'habitude, il la réveillait à neuf heures, dix au plus tard...

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de l'ex Cauchemar. Quand elle entra, elle le vit plongé dans un profond sommeil. Avec milles précaution, elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaules.

Elle sursauta quand son protecteur se releva brusquement.

- Calme-toi, c'est que moi... dit la jeune fille d'un ton doux. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, ce matin, il est onze heure passé...

- Onze heure, déjà ?

- Oui.

Claire remarqua deux chose. D'abord, qu'il était en nage, ensuite qu'une énorme ecchymose s'étendait sur tout son torse. Alarmée, elle s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu es blessé !

Nicholas regarda son corps d'un air surpris, puis sourit d'un air rassurant.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Claire eut beau insister, elle ne sut rien de plus.

Heureusement pour Sephiroth, le magasin n'ouvrait que l'après-midi, il ne prit donc aucun temps de retard. Et, comme il y a quelques jours, il reçu un des visiteurs des plus inattendue.

Il inspectais les sabres exposés en vitrine, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

( Sûrement un client venant poser une question... ) pensa Nicholas en se retournant. Il eut la surprise de sa vie en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Cloud Strife, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Encore une fois, Sephiroth ne dut son salut qu'à son talent à cacher sa surprise.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Cloud le regarda d'un air hostile pendant quelques instants, avant de déclarer d'un ton froid:

- Vous avez des yeux à la Mako...

Sephiroth aurait vraiment voulu lui dire quelque-chose d'aimable, inventer un mensonge expliquant l'éclat de ses yeux... c'était l'occasion de repartir sur des bonnes bases, même fausses, avec lui. Mais la rancoeur était trop forte quand même. Il rétorqua d'un air las:

- Vous êtes venus me voir pour me dire ça ? Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?

- Comment ça se fait ? continua le Chocobo sans tenir compte de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Nicholas regarda fixement Cloud dans les yeux avant de répondre:

- J'ai été SOLDAT, et on m'a injecté de la Mako. comme vous, d'ailleurs.

- SOLDAT quoi ?

- Première classe.

Le Chocobo Blond soutint le regard de Nicholas sans sourciller.

- Je n'ai connu que deux SOLDAT de première classe. Zach et Sephiroth.

- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne les connais pas personnellement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Cloud ne croyait pas un mot de ce que cet armurier venait de raconter. Comme les Aubergistes de Midgar, il avait fait le rapprochement avec Sephiroth, à cause de ces yeux verts si semblables. Le même éclat, la cruauté en moins. Sephiroth était en face de lui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper... sa main esquissa un geste vers son énorme épée, quand il entendit un bruit derrière Sephiroth. Une jeune fille, de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux jaunes, qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

Claire, intriguée par Sephiroth et cet homme en train de se regarder en chien de fayence prit la parole.

- Nicholas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ledit Nicholas se retourna et répondit avec un air doux

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas

Non, Sephiroth ne se serait jamais encombré d'une gamine. Il l'aurait tuée si jamais c'était bien l'ex général. Cloud relâcha sa vigilance et se retourna vers la porte. Il sortit en lâchant d'un ton plein de morgue:

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance.

Claire frissonna.

- C'était qui ?

- Un vieil ami à moi.

La jeune fille regarda d'un air suspicieux cet homme qui abordait maintenant un grand sourire innocent. Il finit par dire d'un ton gentillement moqueur:

- C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais ça un autre jour.

Elle haussa les épaules, retournant dans le jardin avec une moue exaspérée.


	7. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre 6**

_Où les problèmes reviennent..._

Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens ! Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Melior : Merci pour ta review ! C'était effectivement bien plus qu'un cauchemar, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu développer plus le combat de Sephiroth contre Jenova, je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Enfin, je suis contente qu'il t'ai marqué.

Cloud à été brusque avec Nicholas dans le magasin, mais notre chocobo préféré, quand il a quelque-chose à dire, n'y vas jamais avec le dos de la cuillère. L'énervement de Sephiroth est parfaitement compréhensible aussi...

( Délire personnel )

Il eut la surprise de sa vie en se retrouvant face à Cloud Strife, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Encore une fois, Sephiroth ne dût son salut qu'à son talent à cacher sa surprise.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Cloud le regarda d'un air hostile pendant quelques instants, avant de déclarer d'un ton froid :

- T'as une jambe plus courte que l'autre...

- ...

( fin du délire personnel )

Encore merci pour ta review !

Yoruchi : Me voila rassurée, alors ! Petit conseil, achète-toi un pc portable et embarque-le dans ta tombe, ça t'évite de sortir pour lire ce chapitre ( Blague pas drôle... je vais me pendre... )

Cloud n'est pas stupide, mais manque franchement de tact...

Désolée pour cet énorme problème que tu as souligné, à savoir l'absence de suite, je vais remédier a cet incident de ce pas. Merci pour ta review !

Nmfrter : C'est vrai que c'est mignon tout plein :-) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture, tout le monde !

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La vie suivait son cours pour tout le monde. Sephiroth-Nicholas faisait tourner le magasin d'armes, Claire se remettait lentement mais sûrement de son traumatisme, Cloud Strife n'était plus réapparut au magasin pour signaler quelconque anomalie physique, ni aucun des membres d'Avalanche d'ailleurs. À part Tifa venue s'excuser pour l'attitude du chocobo blond.

- Mais il faut le comprendre, on a reçu des informations disant que Sephiroth serait revenu... avait déclaré la barmaid.

Nicholas avait souri pour dissimuler son rire naissant, déclarant qu'il comprenait mais ne lui en voulait pas.

Eléa Ril'Morienval n'avait pas encore fait parlé d'elle, pas plus que la Shinra. tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Malheureusement, et comme dans toute histoire qui se respecte, cette paix ne pouvait pas durer éternellement...

_Laboratoire Shinra, bureau du professeur Shin :_

Eléa Ril' Morienval, accoudée au bureau, écoutait le professeur Shin échafauder des théories sur le lieu ou pourrait probablement se trouver Claire et Sephiroth, avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Pour quitter Shadyside, ils n'ont pas pu faire autrement que d'emprunter le dirigeable qui va vers Midgar, mais ils n'y seraient sûrement pas restés...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est à Midgar que vit son ennemi juré, il y avait trop de risque de se faire remarquer, à cause des yeux. Et Cloud Strife est au courant d'un possible retour du cauchemar.

- Et où vit ce Cloud Strife ?

- Dans le secteur 7, son amie Tifa Lockheart dirige un bar, le septième-ciel. Pourquoi ?

- C'est par là que nous allons commencer nos recherches.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait donc rien écouté ?

La sentinelle félonne parut remarquer son trouble, puisqu'elle se justifia.

- Vous m'avez bien dit que c'était un ancien général, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Donc il a un fort sens de la stratégie.

- Oui...

- Il ne veux sûrement pas qu'on les retrouves... je pense que notre Cauchemar national va se rendre sans faute à l'endroit où l'on ne risquera pas d'aller le chercher, donc à proximité de ses ennemis.

Shin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa et réfléchit. Eléa n'avait pas tort, son raisonnement était très logique. Il n'empêche que le secteur 7 était quand même très vaste, trouver leur deux fugitifs serait ardu. Il en fit part à la sentinelle.

- Brillante déduction, très chère, mais vous oubliez un détail... Le secteur 7 de Midgar est immense, comment allons-nous retrouver l'ex Général et notre cobaye ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

- Vous avez raison, bien sur. Mais il y a un moyen. Rien de plus facile que de retrouver une aiguille dans une meule de paille, il suffit d'enflammer la botte, puis de passer un aimant dans les cendres ...La seule difficulté est de trouver la bonne façon de procéder. Après, coincer Sephiroth et la gamine sera un jeu d'enfant...

Ils n'eurent cependant le temps de rien faire, le portable du scientifique sonna. Ennuyé d'avance, celui-ci décrocha.

_Midgar, boutique d'armes :_

Sans se douter le moins du monde de la menace planant sur eux, les deux ex-cobayes prenaient le soleil sur la terrasse-jardin. Pour une fois, le ciel était entièrement dégagé, chose rare dans une ville aussi polluée que Midgar.

Sephiroth, du coin de l'oeil, remarqua que Claire avait l'air soucieuse. Non pas perdue dans ses pensées, ça n'arrivait presque plus, mais perturbée. Il la scruta longuement d'un regard insistant, alors qu'elle feignait de ne pas le remarquer. Mais la jeune fille craqua au bout d'un moment.

- Je me demande si Ewilan va finir par me retrouver. Elle n'a aucune piste, et ne connais pas ce monde. Elle ne pourra donc pas faire un grand pas.

- À ton avis, que fait-elle pour essayer de retrouver ta trace ?

Claire tourna ses yeux jaunes vers l'argenté pour répondre.

- Pour l'instant, elle chercherait surtout _où_ je suis. Elle pense sans doute qu'Eléa Ril'Morienval est avec moi, et elle guetterait l'aura de cette femme dans les Spires. Où la mienne, si elle peut.

- Quand les dessinateurs utilisent les Spires, ils laissent une trace, donc.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est simple : utilise toi, les Spires, elle va forcément te retrouver.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Si Ewilan peut le faire, alors l'autre aussi le peut. En plus, ma tante ne pourra la pister que si Eléa déchaîne une grosse partie de son pouvoir, si elle dessine par exemple quelque chose d'énorme, ou de très violent. Et elle n'est pas assez bête pour faire ça alors que Ewilan la traque.

Claire poussa un long soupir, puis sourit en s'exclamant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Désolée, Seph', j'ai l'impression que tu vas encore devoir me supporter un long moment !

L'ex Cauchemar ne s'offusqua pas du surnom que lui donnait la jeune fille, répliquant sur le même ton amusé. Ils démarrèrent une joute orale affectueuse, sans se douter une seconde que...

_Bureau de Rufus Shinra : _

Dans son bureau, le président cherchait dans les archives de la Shinra un membre du SOLDAT appelé Nicholas Storm. Cloud le lui avait demandé de faire la recherche il y a quelques jours, un peu après que lui, Rufus, l'ai prévenu d'un retour possible de Sephiroth. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, le blond avait simplement répondu qu'il y avait un homme qui venait d'arriver à Midgar qui disait être un ancien SOLDAT de première classe, et qu'il voulait vérifier la véracité de ses paroles. En fait, Cloud pensait ( Si ce type est un ex-SOLDAT, alors moi je suis un Cetra... ).

Pour sa part, Rufus était plutôt soulagé que Cloud ne demande pas comment il savait que Sephiroth était peut-être de retour. Il aurait alors dû avouer que la Shinra continuait ses recherches pour faire un nouveau SOLDAT surentraîné, et jamais le Chocobo n'aurait laissé passer ça.

Le président Shinra soupira. Il avait vraiment essayé de changer, pourtant. Quand Eléa Ril'Morienval était venue le voir, il avait tout d'abord refusé de remettre en route un des laboratoires de recherche pour créer un surhomme. Qui plus est, le futur surhomme en question n'était qu'une gamine de douze ans...

Mais cette femme avait su se montrer convaincante. Arguant le fait que cette petite fille pouvait vaincre une armée entière avec un seul mot, et qu'avec de l'entraînement et un bon lavage de cerveau, elle serait entièrement soumise à la Shinra Corporation.

Rufus s'était laissé convaincre. Mais cette gamine, Claire, s'était enfuie avec l'aide de Sephiroth. Inutile de penser la retrouver dès lors. En plus, il avait volé la Matéria créée pour Eléa, celle qui permettait de changer de forme.

Rufus désespérait, inutile d'espérer que l'ex Général reviendrait de lui-même, pareille pour la gamine. Mais voila que Cloud débarquait pour lui demander de retrouver les traces d'un peut-être ancien SOLDAT qui avait des yeux de Mako. Si jamais il ne le trouvait pas, ça voulait dire que...

Bingo.

Pas de Nicholas Storm dans les fichiers des SOLDATS.

Ni même ailleurs.

Il avait retrouvé Sephiroth.

Gonflé, d'ailleurs, le Sephiroth. Il s'était installé à quelques mètres d'Avalanche, ceux qui voulaient sans doute le plus sa mort...

Il prit le téléphone sur son bureau. Il n'allait pas appeler Strife tout de suite. D'abord, Eléa.

_Laboratoires Shinra, bureau du professeur Shin : _

Le portable du professeur Shin sonna, le propriétaire décrocha en parlant d'un ton fatigué.

- Oui, Victor Shin à l'appareil.

- Shin, j'ai retrouvé Sephiroth, et votre cobaye aussi sûrement.

La voix du patron. D'un air aussitôt plus éveillé, Shin s'écria :

- Vous les avez retrouvés ?

Eléa Ril'Morienval s'empara vivement du téléphone, puis mit le haut parleur, de sorte que tout les deux entendent la réponse de Rufus Shinra.

- Oui, c'était votre boulot à vous, soit dit en passant.

- Excusez-moi, Patron...

- Plus tard, les excuses ! coupa la sentinelle. Où est-elle ?

- À Midgar, dans le secteur 7. À deux pas d'Avalanche.

- J'en étais sûre ! Comment m'y rendre le plus rapidement possible ?

- Je peux mettre un avion à votre disposition pour l'aller, mais il faudra vous débrouillez pour le retour. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un membre d'Avalanche ne se doute de votre présence.

- Aucun problème pour revenir, vous êtes sur que la gamine est avec lui ?

- Il y a de grandes chance. Mais il vous faudra neutraliser Sephiroth pour pouvoir vous en aller. Sans le tuer, si possible, je veux laisser ce plaisir à Avalanche...

Eléa eut un rictus inquiétant.

- Soyez sans crainte, Rufus, quand arriveras l'avion ?

- D'ici dix minutes. Vous serez à Midgar dans une demi-heure environ.

Eléa raccrocha, puis tourna son visage brûlé vers le professeur Shin, qui était abasourdi.

- Victor, j'ai quelque-chose à vous demander... Vous avez encore des cellules de Jenova ?

_Midgar, boutique d'armes :_

Il était tard, le soleil était déjà couché. Nicholas, peu fatigué, faisait l'inventaire du magasin, aidé par Claire. La jeune fille posait une multitude de questions sur telles ou telles armes, passant des Épées broyeuse aux Shurikens. Sephiroth répondait par des phrases courtes et précises, mais il n'avait pas le temps de finir de répondre que déjà, Claire lui en posait une autre.

Pour une fois, il n'utilisait pas la Matéria ambrée. Elle était posée en évidence sur le comptoir, ayant cessé de briller. de toute façon, les stores étaient tirées, personne ne pouvait voir l'ex Cauchemar dans la boutique.

Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les armes, Claire posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

- Et toi, ton épée de deux mètre, c'est quoi ?

- C'est Masamune, un katana long qui...

- Tu donnes un nom à tes armes ?

- Elle portait déjà ce nom avant que je ne la possède, en fait. Mais avant moi, personne n'est jamais arrivée à la manier.

Claire se tût quelques instants, puis rétorqua avec un air méfiant:

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu es le seul au monde à pouvoir manier une épée pareille ?

- Exactement.

- Excuse-moi mais j'en doute.

- Tu veux essayer, peut-être ?

La jeune fille rit puis annonça comme à regret :

- Non, c'est bon, je te crois.

- Sérieusement, tu veux essayer ?

- Non merci, je ne sais pas tenir une arme. Personne ne me l'as appris...

Nicholas allait répondre, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place, dans son dos.

- Quoi ? Toi, la fille de l'ami de l'ancien chef de la Légion Noir, du Prince des Marches du Nord, ne sais pas te battre à l'épée ? Remarque, ta tante est exactement pareille. Toutes les deux aussi faibles !

Le ton était froid, dur, mauvais... L'ex général se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une femme au visage atrocement brûlé, et des yeux noirs et mauvais. Claire cria.

- Toi ! Eléa Ril'Morienval !

Sephiroth tira la Masamune, pour la pointer vers la Sentinelle Félonne. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air moqueur, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

- Alors voici donc le grand Sephiroth, celui qui a incendié le village de Nibelheim et qui a failli détruire le monde deux fois de suite... Je t'imaginais plus impressionnant...

Eléa mentait. Son corps se mettait était mis en état d'alerte, tant l'aura que dégageait cet homme était menaçante... elle se tenait à la frontière de l'Imagination, prête à sauter dans les Spires dès que Sephiroth bougerait même le petit doigt. Mais il se contentait de la garder à distance avec la Masamune...

Dans le dos de Sephiroth, Claire était stupéfaite par les révélations d'Eléa Ril'Morienval. Elle savait bien que l'ex Général avait un passé sanglant, mais à ce point là... réduire un village en cendre, détruire le monde deux fois, rien que ça...

Pourtant, la jeune fille se secoua. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait avant, cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, et il avait pris soin d'elle jusque maintenant. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de la laisser mourir de douleur dans les sous-sols du désert, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, tout assassin qu'il était. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier...

Brusquement, Claire fut expédiée en arrière, comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Mais avec une telle force qu'elle vola sur trois mètres avant de retomber sur le sol. La jeune fille ne se releva pas.

Délaissant son adversaire, Sephiroth voulut se retourner pour vérifier l'état de la fillette, cependant le même sort s'abattit sur lui. Il sentit comme... un tentacule le projeter en arrière. Un tentacule, oui, celui de Jenova.

Calmement, Eléa Ril'Morienval alla chercher la matéria ambrée sur le comptoir du magasin avant de se positionner près de Claire. Puis la Sentinelle tourna son visage toujours moqueur vers l'ex Général qui peinait à se relever.

- Surpris ? Demanda Eléa sur un ton plein de morgue. Mon ami, le professeur Shin, m'a injecté des cellules de Jenova à ma demande. Et elle m'a parlé... Ta chère mère t'en veux beaucoup de l'avoir abandonné. Et elle a décidé de m'aider, c'est elle qui viens de te frapper. Avalanche devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps, ils ont l'air impatient de te revoir. Maintenant, je vais te dire au revoir et te laisser aux bons soins de Cloud Strife, quand il te retrouvera sous les décombres fumant de cette maison...

Les décombres fumants ? Elle allait...

La Sentinelle disparut après un clin d'oeil moqueur, emportant Claire et la matéria ambrée par la même occasion. La seconde d'après, la boutique explosait. Et à peine un peu plus tard, tout Avalanche se trouvait près de l'ancien magasin d'armes, réduit en cendre.

Cloud Strife fouilla les décombres, dans l'espoir de décrouvrir l'ex général, peut-être mort... Mais il serait déçu si c'était le cas. Il voulait l'envoyer six pieds sous terre lui-même. Les autres membres d'Avalanche l'aidaient activemment dans ses recherches. Même si Tifa ne souhaitait pas vraiment retrouver Sephiroth... Il s'était installé là depuis environ un mois, ou un peu moins. Il avait eu un sacré courage, d'ailleurs, se placer à deux-trois rues de son plus grand ennemi... Mais il avait toujours été gentil, quand elle était venue le trouver, jamais agressif. Il aurait pu la tuer deux fois de suite, elle ne se méfiait absolument pas. Il y avait même une petite fille avec lui, avec d'étranges yeux jaunes. Pourquoi le Cauchemar s'était-il encombré d'une enfant ?

Une voix de femme fusa dans la nuit.

- Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait...

Tout Avalanche, en alerte, se retourna d'un coup et face à eux se trouvait un groupe de personnes. Trois femmes et quatre hommes des plus bizarres qui soient.

La femme ayant prit la parole était blonde et avait de grands yeux mauves et devait avoir un peu moins de 40 ans. À sa gauche, un jeune homme du même âge, noir, habillé de cuir souple et aux yeux noirs les dévisageait, surtout Cloud. En fait, son attention était focalisée sur l'énorme épée de ce dernier...

- Je m'appelle Ewilan... Vous n'auriez pas vu une femme au visage brûlé, des yeux noirs, accompagné d'une fille d'environ douze ans ?

Un peu plus loin, caché dans l'ombre des maisons, une haute silhouette aux longs cheveux argentés écoutait d'une oreille. Sephiroth avait reussi à s'enfuir de la baraque fumante, avec quelques blessures et brûlures superficielles., rien qui ne soit pas soignable avec une matéria de soin.

Près du tas de cendre qu'était devenu son ancien logement, se trouvait Ewilan, la tante de Claire. Comme la fillette l'avait annoncé, sa tante avait senti l'aura de la sentinelle dans les Spires, et était arrivée aussitôt avec un grand pas.

Il serait bien venu la trouver, si Avalanche n'avait pas été là... tant pis. Pour l'instant, il fallait retrouver Claire, le plus vite possible, et tuer cette Eléa Ril'Morienval. Sinon, la gamine ne serait jamais tranquille. Et puis, il lui avait promis de toujours veiller sur elle...

Il allait commencer ses recherches en allant trouver Rufus Shinra. La sentinelle le connaissait, impossible autrement. Qui d'autres aurait pu parler de l'incendie de Nibelheim ? Seuls la Shinra et Avalanche savaient qu'il avait détruit ce village, il y a des années. Et puis, Rufus Shinra ne pouvait pas ignorer son retour, vu qu'il avait fait fuir tous les scientifiques présents dans le désert.

Sephiroth jeta un dernier regard à ce qui avait été, pour lui et Claire, un refuge le temps d'un mois, puis partit sans un regard en arrière.


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

_Où la poursuite commence_

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Mon PC était indisponible, pour cause de travaux. je n'ai pas pû m'en approcher pendant près d'une semaine, et quand j'ai pû enfin y retourner... Coupure d'internet ! Je suis maudite...

De plus, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, mon correcteur orthographique est indisponible, je m'excuse donc de la piètre qualité de ce chapitre...

Enfin bon... trêves de plaintes, voici les réponses aux réviews !

Melior : Que veux-tu, si Eléa n'était pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... Ewilan et ses compagnons n'ont d'autre piste qu'Avalanche pour retrouver Claire, donc forcément ils vont s'allier ( Raaah, v'la que je spoile... ). Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont retrouver la petite... Merci pour ta review !

Nmfrter : ( se cache en attendant qu'elle se calme )

...

( Reviens )

Evidemment, c'est pas juste... enfin, ça ne peut que s'améliorer.

Merci pour ta review.

Yoruchi : Eh oui, fallait bien qu'ils s'amènent un jour où l'autre, comme il fallait bien qu'Eléa revienne nous pourrir la vie en beauté... Mais bon. Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Septième ciel, Midgar:_

Le groupe des Alaviriens était composé de Salim, le jeune homme noir qui était aux cotés d'Ewilan. Il était vêtu de cuir noir et souple, et parraissait musclé. Il y avait aussi Edwin, un homme qui avait environ la cinquantaire mais dont les yeux gris brillaient avec force malgré l'age. Une épée pendait à sa hanche. Mathieu, un peu plus jeune, était habillé d'une tunique, et ne portais pas d'armes, mais dégageait quelque-chose de fort. Siam, à coté de lui, carressait le manche de son épée tout en dévisageant Avalanche, et paraissait avoir le même âge qu'Edwin. Ses boucles blondes se baladaient sur ses épaules fines.

Il y avait aussi Ellana, qui tout comme Edwin, Mathieu et Salim, déguagait un charisme incroyable. Et de tous, Illian paraissait le plus jeune, environ trente ans, pas moins, mais pas beaucoup plus non plus.

Les Alaviriens avaient racontés leur histoires: Pourquoi ils étaient ici, qui était Eléa Ril'Morienval, Claire, le don du dessin...

D'abord sceptiques, Avalanche avait vite été convaincu de la véracité des propos de ses interlocuteurs quand Ewilan leur avait fait une démonstration de son Don. Devant leurs yeux, elle avait matérialisé un bête pot de fleur, sur la table où la seconde précédente il n'y avait rien, puis une flamme avait jailli de ses doigt sans qu'elle ne se brûle... puis avait disparu et était réapparu à l'autre bout de la pièce... Puis quand Illian avait fait danser Cloud sur la table...

Mais pour le moment, le problème était de retrouver Claire, qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans ce monde

- C'est une fille de douze ans, avec des cheveux noirs, et des grands yeux jaunes, avait dit Ewilan.

Tifa avait tiqué, Cloud aussi.

- Je l'ai vue, annonça Cloud.

- C'est vrai ? Où ça ? s'exclama la femme aux yeux mauves.

- Avec Sephiroth, dans la maison qui as explosé...

L'annonce jeta un froid. On n'avait retrouvé la trace de personne dans les décombres de l'ancien magasin... Illian prit la parole.

- Qui est Sephiroth ?

Les membres d'Avalanche s'entre regardèrent, avec inquiétude. Comment expliquer qui était cet homme sans effrayer les Alaviriens ?

- Eh bien... Sephiroth était autrefois considéré comme un héros de guerre mais... il est devenu un peu... aliéné le jour où il a appris le secret de sa naissance. Sephiroth est un assassin sanguinaire extremmement puissant, qui as essayé deux fois de détruire le monde.

Ewilan blemit, suivie par tout ses amis. Alors Claire était sûrement...

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, intervint Tifa.

Tout les yeux convergèrent vers la jeune Barmaid.

- Elle est probablement en vie, Sephiroth ne l'aurais pas tuée. Où alors il l'aurait fait bien avant...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, demanda Cloud.

- Je suis allée deux fois à ce magasin d'armes, et je l'y ai vue à chaque fois. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, elle n'était pas blessée, elle souriait même... Et puis, Cloud, tu connais Sephiroth comme nous. Si il avait voulu la mort de Claire, pourquoi serait-il resté avec elle pendant près d'un mois ? Il l'aurait tuée directemment.

- Le mieux, lança Edwin, c'est d'essayer de retrouver ce Sephiroth. Peut-être nous renseignera-t-il. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Cloud serra les dents, les traits de son visage se durcirent.

- Il a de longs cheveux gris, et un sabre de deux mètre éffilé. Mais c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel on peut discuter... dit Tifa d'une voix triste.

- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons, il faut la suivre ! Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais chercher Sephiroth, martela Ewilan. Et tant pis si il ne me réponds pas !

Le cri de la jeune femme jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Aucun des membres d'Avalanche n'avait envie de se frotter au Cauchemar, du moins pas avant qu'il n'ait recommencé à faire des siennes. Les Alaviriens non plus, ne souhaitaient pas se battre contre cet homme décrit comme surpuissant.

C'était sans compter la volonté d'Ewilan. Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour récupérer sa nièce des griffes de la Sentinelle, quitte à affronter l'ex Général. Salim vint se placer ses cotés, en signe de soutien. Puis Illian. Puis Ellana. Mathieu. Edwin. Siam.

Les Alaviriens se regardèrent, puis Edwin finit par dire :

- Merci pour vos renseignements. Nouc comprenons parfaitement que vous ne désiriez pas nous accompagner pour le reste, c'est pourquoi nous vous disons au revoir.

Le petit groupe sortit du bar, Ewilan en tête, ses yeux mauves embués de larmes. Les chances de retrouver Claire étaient minces, très minces... et un coup de main de la part d'Avalanche n'aurait pas été du luxe, dans ce monde où eux ne connaissaient rien...

Des bras musclés entourèrent Ewilan. Salim lui murmura à l'oreille " Ne t'en fais pas, ma vieille, on va finir par la retrouver... ", tandis que les autres Alaviriens discutaient avec animation. Une voix retentit derr!ère eux.

- Attendez !

Tifa sortit en courant, Avalanche sur ses talons.

- On va vous aider, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Pour trouver notre Cauchemar préféré, il va falloir arpenter tout Midgar, ce sera plus facile en vaisseau, non ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Claire ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à se trouver dans sa chambre à Midgar, au dessus du magasin. Mais non, elle se trouvait dans... une boite ?

Oui, une boite. très étroite, et tapissée de coussins.

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Les évenements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Eléa Ril'Morienval l'avait retrouvée... Et Sephiroth dans l'histoire ? La jeune fille n'était pas restée consciente assez longtemps pour voir ce qui lui était arrivée. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de l'attaque de la sentinelle , c'était quand elle-même avait été éjectée par... Par quoi, d'ailleurs ? Pas un dessin. Enfin bref... Et après, trou noir.

Se rappeler de tout ça, c'était bien beau, mais ça ne lui disait pas où elle se trouvait.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Retrouver Sephiroth ne fut pas une tâche aisée...

Cloud avait beaucoup rechigner à les aider, arguant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de croiser l'ex-Général, encore moins de lui demander un coup de main. Il avait fallu que Tifa le prenne par le col et l'entraine dans les étages. Ils étaient restés en haut pendant... cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles retentirent cris et éclats de voix. restés en bas, les autres avaient pu reconnaitre des phrases du genre " Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! ", de la part de la Barmaid. Puis finalement, Cloud et elle étaient redescendus, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour Tifa, un air refrogné pour le chocobo.

Avalanche et les Alaviriens avaient fouillé tout Midgar, à bord de la Sherra. Pas une seule ruelle ne fut pas examinée depuis le vaisseau. Et pourtant, aucune trâce de Sephiroth. Tous commençaient à désespérer.

Ce fut Ellana qui finit par le trouver. Par pur hasard, d'ailleurs. Les autres regardaient vers les frontières de la ville, persuadés que l'ex général quitterait Midgar, tandis que la marchombre regardait d'un oeil distrait l'immense bâtiment Shinra, dressé en plein centre de la ville, qui avait été reconstruit récemment. Un détail avait attiré l'attention d'Ellana, un éclat d'argent à la lumière blanche des réverbères...

- Excusez-moi, mais votre Sephiroth, vous avez dit qu'il était comment ?

- De longs cheveux gris, et une épée effilée... soupira Youffie, fatiguée de scruter les dehors.

- Alors, je crois que nous avons trouvé notre homme.

Le vaisseau s'était posé rapidemment, mais loin, il fallait se dépecher. Tous avaient commencés à courir, Cloud en tête, vers Sephiroth. Quand ils approchèrent, ils trouvèrent l'ex général adossé ostensiblement à un mur, les attendant.

- Sephiroth ! l'interpella le Chocobo, à bout de souffle.

- Cloud... soupira l'intéressé.

- Tu vas... nous écouter ! On... a... deux mots à... te dire ! haleta le blond.

- Tu devrais reprendre ton souffle, ricana Sephiroth, moqueur.

Cloud le regarda, haineux. Prennant une grande inspiration, il empoigna le manche de son énorme épée, tandis que l'ancien Cauchemar déguaina aussi sec la Masamune. Avalanche retint son souffle, attendant que les deux adversaires s'élancent l'un vers l'autre pour le combat.

Qui n'éclata pas. Ewilan venait de s'avancer, suivie de Salim, vers Sephiroth. Les autres Alaviriens n'avaient pas bougés, petrifiés par l'impression de puissance que dégageait l'ex général. Son charisme écrasant intimiderait presque Edwin, un combattant de légende en Gwendalavir.

Presque.

Edwin n'était pas de ceux qu'on intimidait facilement.

Pourquoi alors lui, le Commandant de la Légion Noire, lui qui était entré dans l'Histoire de son monde comme le combattant absolu, lui qu'on disait presque invincible, avait frémi à la simple vue de Sephiroth ?

Salim aussi avait hésité avant de s'avancer. D'une parce qu'il était impressioné par cet homme si puissant, de deux à cause de l'odeur de sang qui s'était répendue dans l'air quand il avait dégainé son sabre. Cette épée avait tué des millions de gens. Et ça, Salim le sentait à plein nez. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté près de ses amis, ou mieux, il aurait courru loin, très loin de cet assassin.

Sauf qu'Ewilan avait avancé vers lui. Ewilan, la fille qu'il aimait. la fille pour qui il ferait tout. Pour qui il combattrait Sephiroth, pour la protéger si il le fallait...

Seulement, Sephiroth n'avait pas l'air de vouloir du mal à Ewilan. Il la regardait avancer, l'air décidé. La détermination se reflettait dans le violet intense de ses yeux.

Elle s'arreta à quelques centimètres seulement de Sephiroth, le fixant bien dans les yeux. D'une voix aussi assurée qu'elle-même semblait l'être, Ewilan demanda :

- Avez-vous connu Claire ?

- Oui.

- Dans quelles circonstances ?

L'ex Général, continuant de fixer les magnifiques yeux violets de son interlocutrice, raconta comment il avait trouvé la fillette aux prunelles jaunes dans les laboratoires, comment il l'avait ramenée jusque Shadyside, le trajet en dirigeable, ... tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle ( Sephiroth, pas le dirigeable ! ) depuis sa résurection. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant parlé. Ewilan écouta le récit, les traits de son visage changeant au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. D'abord son visage avait montré la colère de savoir dans quel état était sa nièce quand Sephiroth l'a retrouvée, le soulagement quand elle a été sauvée, la crainte quand il avait dit qu'elle avait vue Eléa ril'Morienval à Shadyside... à la fin, son visage exprimait la gratitude et la peur de savoir sa nièce à nouveau entre les mains de la Sentinelle félonne. Salim avait les mains autour des épaules d'Ewilan qui tremblaient. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis prit la main libre de l'ex Général entre les siennes. D'une voix suppliante et tremblante à la fois, elle demanda :

- S'il vous plait... Nous voulons sauver Claire. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous...

Tout le monde se tût en attendant la réponse Sephiroth qui, sans quitter les yeux d'Ewilan, répliqua :

- Je ne vous avais pas attendu pour y aller moi-même, et seul. Mais si vous voulez m'accompagner, c'est d'accord.

Les Alaviriens sourirent, ainsi que Tifa et Youffie, touchées par la détresse d'Ewilan. Sephiroth était leur plus grand ennemi, ils lui en voulaient tous pour une bonne raison, mais de savoir qu'il allait les aider à combattre était une chose rassurante.

Mais les autres gardèrent un visage fermé. D'un ton plein de morgue, Cloud cracha :

- Tu dis que tu comptais y aller toi-même. Pourquoi alors te diriger vers le nouveau batiment Shinra ? Ca m'étonerais que cette fille soit ici.

- Parce que je ne sais pas où Eléa Ril'Morienval a emmené Claire, et que j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Rufus Shinra pourra nous renseigner.

- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ?

- Quand cette Sentinelle est venue, il y a quelques heures, elle semblait tout connaitre de mon passé, et elle a parlé de l'incendie de Nibelheim. Or, il y a très peu de gens sachant ce qui s'est vraiment passé : La Shinra, et Avalanche. Si vous aviez rencontré la sentinelle avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui auriez raconté ça, et vous ne seriez pas venu me trouver pour demander mon aide. Reste la Shinra. c'est la dernière option.

Il se tût, un grand silence s'installa. Avalanche, et en particulier Cloud, s'esquintait à trouver des failles dans le résonnement de Sephiroth, dès fois qu'il se paierais leurs têtes. Mais non, il paraissait cohérant.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ex Général rengaina Masamune, et tourna le dos à ses interlocuteurs pour avancer vers l'entrée du batiment. Objectif numéro 1, faire cracher à Rufus Shinra ou se trouvait la sentinelle felonne. Objectif 2 : l'étrangler avec ses propres tripes, comme disait l'aubergiste...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eléa ril'Morienval retira ses boules de cires qu'elles s'était mises dans les oreilles. La gamine avait arreté de hurler.

Claire, ayant fini par comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans un cercueil, avait d'abord ordonné à l'étroite pièce de bois de se rompre. Sans résultats. La machine créée par Victor Shin, qui servait à brider le pouvoir de la jeune fille, fonctionnait à merveille.

Un rictus pervers avait tordu le visage de la sentinelle félonne en entendant la soi-disant nièce de son ennemie hurler, en pleine crise de claustrophobie. Il y avait quand même de quoi paniquer, s'évanouir dans un magasin pour se réveiller dans un cercueil aux sous-sols du manoir Shinra...

Il n'empêche que, même si entendre les cris de cette enfant la réjouissait, ils finissaient quand même par lui faire mal à la tête. Pour remédier au problème, Eléa avait dessiné deux boules de cires pour se les coiller dans les oreilles. Claire était retombée dans l'inconscience, à cause de la panique.

De son coté, Shin était en train de donner ses ordres aux Turks, envoyés à Nibelheim par Rufus Shinra, pour les aider au cas où Avalanche les retrouverait, ou Sephiroth dans le pire des cas. Se retrouver seul face au Cauchemar en colère ou à Avalanche dans le même état d'esprit ne faisait pas vraiment envie, surtout qu'Eléa ne ferait sûrement rien pour l'aider...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Rufus Shinra classait des dossiers dans son bureau, avant de rentrer chez lui, dans sa villa privée de Costa del Sol. Il aimait travailler tard le soir, en pensant ç la dizaine de jeunes femmes, toutes aussi fraîches et belles les une que les autres se bousculant pour lui faire des massages. Au minimum des massages.

Il avait proposé à Tifa Lockheart de l'engager dans cette même villa de rêve, le jour où elle en aurait assez de servir des ivrognes dans son bar minable.

Il avait gardé des yeux pochés pendant un mois.

Cette anecdote le fit rire, alors qu'il remettait un dossier dans son tiroir. Pourtant, il s'arreta de rire brusquemment, en voyant la porte de son bureau attérir à coté de lui dans un énorme fracas. D'un geste vif, le jeune Président se retourna, faisant face à un Sephiroth rouge de colère avec le pied en l'air comme un footballeur marquant un but, un Cloud ridicule qui paraissait sur le point de toquer à une porte invisible, Avalanche médusée plus un groupe de personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue, ayant prudemment décidé de rester derrière.

- Rufus Shinra, commença l'ex Général d'un ton menaçant, on a un compte à régler...


End file.
